


Brave

by Huntress13



Series: Tell Me A Story Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Sam has pined for Y/N for so long and they’ve been friends since college.When his parents’ house is damaged after a tornado he asks Y/N  if he can move in with her temporarily.Will moving in change their dynamic change or will it stay the same?
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Tell Me A Story Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214684





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> For @supernatural-jackles Tell Me Story Bingo
> 
> Squares:
> 
> Mutual Pining 
> 
> +
> 
> Quote B: 
> 
> 9\. “Wait, are you saying you want to move in with me?”
> 
> Inspired by Skillet’s Brave:
> 
> No height, no depth, no fear can shake me
> 
> The held firm, Your hands will never fail me
> 
> I won’t lose strength, for Your strength is mine
> 
> You will be my light through the darkest night

I pace around my two-story-siding house.

I still can’t get hold of Sam. Dammit, I am worried as hell my house was unscathed by the tornados last night but Sam’s house was right in its path. I hope he’s okay.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a hasty knock at my door.

I quickly get up to answer.

To my relief it’s Sam with his bags in his hands he drops them and immediately wraps his arms around me.

He can sense I was scared to death when he didn’t answer his phone.

“House is slightly damaged but I am fine, so is Dean. My parents were out of town when it all happened. Sorry to barge in but I don’t have anywhere to stay Dean is staying with his girlfriend Holy till the house is fixed. She only has a one-bedroom apartment. ” Sam rambled

“Sam doesn’t owe me an explanation. You are welcome here anytime you silly man. You basically live here half the time anyway. Stay as long as you like. I replied

Sam smiles at my welcoming gesture. He makes himself at home and sits on my blue sofa. Completely forgoing the bags he left at my door.

It’s been two weeks since Sam has been staying at my place in the guestroom. In all honesty, I am enjoying having him here. We’ve gotten into quite a good routine. 

**2 weeks later…**

If I have an early shift at the hospital he wakes me up with breakfast.

If he is working late on a case. I cook dinner and leave it in the oven to keep warm.

Today we finally both have time off and we decide to binge-watch watch shows on Netflix.

It’s good feels good to be lounging around in our PJs.

He said I get to pick so crime docs it is.

” Crime docs again seriously Y/N. I get enough crime stuff when I am working. Sam said as he rolled his eyes at me.

“Well, you said I can pick Sammy and this is what I wanted to watch.

You like watching medical shows and you know how much I see that stuff at work. I retorted.

Sam shakes his head and he doesn’t say another word. 

I smirk at him resigning himself to just continuing to watch what I want.

That’s more like. 

Sam gets up to grab some snacks and he places Y/F/S on the table.

I smile at the gesture. 

He pauses the show for a moment and spins around to look at him.

He stares at me for a moment with his multi-spectrum hazel eyes before he speaks. By the way, he is looking at me. It’s serious. Uh oh, this can’t be good.

He gently places his right hand on mine before he speaks.

” Look, Y/N the house is fixed so I am going back to my parents on Monday.” Sam said.

“I don’t want you to go back. I like having you here.” I replied 

I look down at the couch not knowing what to say next.

Not realizing the implications of what I just said.

> **"Wait, are you saying you want to move in with me?”** Sam asked.

Sam tilts my head to look at him. He brushes strands of my brownish black out of my face.

” Well more so with.. my sentence is cut off with a chaste kiss. 

Stunned at first I don’t kiss him back first but I eventually return the kiss.

He pulls back and rests his forehead on mine. He takes moment to catch his breath before he speaks.

“God, you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that. I didn’t want to wreck things between us.” Sam said.

“Probably just as long as I have. I didn’t want to wreck things between us either. I am so glad you made the first move. I’ve been in love with you for a long time maybe since we first met but back then you were with Jess.” I replied truthfully 

“ I am in love with you too. When I was Jessica I didn’t tell you but the first time I saw you my heart skipped a beat. I couldn’t help it even if it was wrong since I had a girlfriend. ” Sam admitted.

Sam kisses me again ending our conversation. I pull him impossibly closer to me.

Sam startles me when he abruptly picks me up after he turned off the tv.

He carries me upstairs to my bedroom with our lips still attached.

He closes the door with his foot.

As Paul Colecho once said **“Not all storms come to disrupt your life, some come to clear your path”.**

The storm that night definitely did for us. 

I couldn’t be happier with Sam and I finally together. 

We were finally brave enough to say the truth.

**_Brave_ **

**_In You_ **

**_You call me to be brave_ **

**_No height, no depth, no fear can shake me_ **

**_Held firm, Your hands will never fail me_ **

**_I won’t lose strength, for Your strength is mine_ **

**_You will be my light through the darkest night_ **

**_All on Your love I stand_ **

**_Because of who You are_ **

**_I know who I am_ **


End file.
